Fake Identies
by Uzumaki Kohana
Summary: At a young age, Yugi, Prince of Lower Egypt was forced to leave his homeland when he found out that his parents weren't his parents! Knowning that the King and Queen would send out someone to look for him, Heba uses the power of the Light Meliennium puzzle to turn himself into a girl along with his friends, Ryo, Jono & Malik. What happens when the King asks the Pharaoh to help him
1. The Beginning

Ten year old Yugi, Prince of Lower Egypt, ran down the hallway of the palace and towards his room. Yugi had just learned that his parents weren't his parents! They had killed his real parenst who were the real King and Queen of Lower Egypt. Tears started to roll down his face as he made it to his room and slammed the door shut behind him and sat on his bed, crying. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his door and he sat up straight and quickly wiped his tears away.

"Come in."Yugi said and the door opened to reveal his best friend and personal guard, Jono who's only a year older then him.

"Jono!"Yugi said, jumping to his feet as Jono closed the door behind him.

"So, you heard, huh?"Jono asked and Yugi stared at him in shock.

"You knew?"Yugi asked, looking betrayed.

"No, I only found out this two hours ago."Jono said before continuing."Ryo and Malik, your cousins, are actually your brother's but you're the oldest and I'm your actual cousin. Yugi, we have to get out of here before they find out and erase our memories."

Yugi turned and grabbed his Millennium Puzzle Of Light, put it on before grabbing his blue star necklace, that he quickly put on. Then he followed Jono out of his room and towards the garden, where Jono opened an underground passageway. Jono let Yugi go forst before he followed after to him and shut the entrance. Down at the bottom of the stairs was Ryo and Malik. Ryo pulled Yugi into a quick hug before letting go and Malik did the same but his hug was more bone crushing.

"Where are we going to go?"Yugi asked after a minute of silence.

"We're going to go to Japan. It's where our mother, our birth mother, was born."Malik said and pulled out the Millennium Rod and started to mutter a spell under his breath and they all disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

 **In Japan**

Yugi, Malik, Ryo and Jono landed with a dull thud on the floor of a room. Yugi blinked and looked around before his eyes widened and he stared at where he was.

"Where are we?"Yugi asked, looking at Malik who smirked.

"In our new home."Ryo said, rolling his eyes and helped Yugi up while Malik and Jono got up on their own.

"But what abo-Got it sorted."Malik cut Yugi off and walked over to where the file cabinet was and pulled out four files and one to Yugi, one to Ryo and one to Jono while he kept the last one.

"Heba Yuuki Muto?"Yugi asked, at the file name.

"Banni Ryuka Muto?"Ryo asked.

"Wendi Joesphine Muto?"Jono growled out and glared at Malik who chuckled.

"Why do we have girl names?"Yugi asked, looking up at Malik who just smirked widely at him.

"Because, if we're going to hide from those bastards, we need a sex change. And your Puzzle is the only thing that can do that, Yugi."Yugi looked back down at his file before he sighed.

"Fine but what's your name, if I may ask?"

"Isami Mika Muto."Malik said and sighed."Now can you please change our gender, Yugi?"Yugi nodded and they walked into the living room and stood in front of coffee table.

"I need something important for us to stay in a girl's body."Yugi said and held his hand out.

Jono, Malik and Ryo looked at one another before Malik took off his silver Egyptian bangle bracelet that had the Eye of Horus on it and handed it to Yugi. Ryo sighed and took off his silver heart locket with a gem on it and handed it to Yugi. Jono took off his Egyptian bangle bracelet and gave it to Yugi and he smiled at them. Yugi then placed their items on the table before taking off his necklace and also placed it on the table before he held his hands out

Yugi then placed their items on the table before taking off his necklace and also placed it on the table before he held his hands out. Ryo grabbed his left hand while Malik grabbed his right hand and Jono took Ryo's and Malik's free hand and they closed their eyes.

" _Millennium virtus puzzle,_

 _uti his items ut teneat,_

 _verum genus,_

 _Necesse est enim populus absconderunt se in feminam corpus_

 _Nostri crinibus manere idem color,_

 _nobis, et illuminet tenebras,_

 _Pellis nostra, maneat eadem,_

 _Sed nos retro,_

 _item nos oportet nostro in marem figuretur depositio iterum_

 _Sic fiat!_ **(1)** "Yugi yelled in Latin.

A bright light came from the items on the table and they flew up to their owner's and put itself around their necks/on their arms and the glow surrounded them before it disappeared and all of them were turned into girls.

* * *

 **Back in Egypt**

Elven year old Atemu, the young Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, stared at his Millennium Puzzle with wide eyes in shock as it glowed brightly, showing him the face of a boy similar to him but looking more innocent then him at the same time.

' _Who is this boy...?_ 'Atemu thought and blinked as the Millennium Puzzle stopped glowing and the image of the boy disappeared making Atemu frown.' _I must find him! And no one will get in my way..._ '

* * *

(1)"Power of the Millennium Puzzle,

use these items to hold our true gender,

For we need to hide in a female body,

Our hair, stay the same colour,

our eyes, darken or lighten,

our skin, stay the same,

But to let us change back,

we must take our items off of our person to become a male again,

So mote it be!"


	2. Six Years Later

"Muto Josephine Wendi, get your butt out of bed before you miss your first day of school!"Muto Solomon yelled at the sleeping girl as she continued to sleep and mutter something about kicking Kaiba's ass.

"Joey! Come on! Pancakes are on the table and I don't wanna be late!"Whined fifteen year old Muto Yuuki Heba as she apppeared at the entrance of Wendi's room. The sleeping girl was suddenly out of her bed and racing down the stairs in ten seconds flat.

"Thank you, Heba."Heba made a face at Solomon who just chuckled.

Heba started mumbling something about being called Yuuki as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Joey was scarfing down her breakfast. Muto Ryuka Banni grimaced when Muto Mika Isami started doing the same thing as Joey.

"Really Mika? Joey? Can't you both eat like normal ladies and not like hungry wolves?"Ryuka asked as she calmly ate her breakfast.

Mika and Joey stopped eating for a second and stared at Ryuka blankly before they shruggered and went back to scarfing down their food. Yuuki giggled and shook her head before she started eating her's at the same pace as Ryuka.

"You know how they are, Ryuka. Once a tomboy, always a tomboy."Yuuki said, smiling.

Ryuka sighed and nodded before she got up with her plate and placed her dishes in the sink then she went up the stairs to get change into her school uniform. Yuuki did the same along with Joey and Mika and went upstairs to get change.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Later**

Yuuki, Mika and Ryuka came down in the Domino Highschool uniform which is a pink coat, a white oxford shirt, a blue tie and pleated skirt that all the Junior Highschool Sudents have to wear. Since Joey is a year older, she's a Highschool Sudent, then her three sisters, she has to wear a brown coat, a white oxford shirt, the same blue tie and pleated skirt as Yuuki, Mika and Ryuka.

"Ready to go, girls?"Solomon asked, looking at the four girls who nodded.

"Sure are, grampa."Yuuki said and smiled at Solomon."We'll see you after school, bye!"With that been said, the girls ran out of the Kame Game Shop and ran to school while chatting.

"So what do you think this school will be like Ruka?"Yuuki asked as they slowed down once they neared the school.

"Hopefully a no bullies school. I wanna get through school without having to be noticed."Ryuka answered and Yuuki nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope so too!"Yuuki said, smiling brightly.

"And if anyone pickes on ya, you can come and find me and Mika, princess!"Joey said causing Yuuki to blush darkly.

"Mika and I, Joey."Yuuki corrected Joey who rolled her eyes."And stop calling me that! I'm not an actual princess, Joe-Joe."Yuuki said and Joey rolled her eyes.

"Right, right, my apologies."Joey said, bowing and Mika rolled her eyes as Joey stood up right again.

"Knock it off, ya dumb bimbo."Mika said and Ryuka gasped.

"Mika! Joey's not a dumb bimbo! Dumb bimbo's are pure blonds. they wear a lot of make up and are obsessed with boys. And Joey is none of the above."Ryuka said as they turned down a corner towards the office only to stop when Yuuki fell on her backside.

"Eh?"Yuuki asked cutely from her spot on the floor and looked up to meet startling violet-crimson eyes.

The violet-crimson eyed teen held his hand out and Yuuki stared at the hand then up at him before she took it and didn't notice how the violet-crimson eyed teen smirked and yanked her to her feet and the next thing the Muto Children knew was that Yuuki was being kissed on the lips and a arm was wrapped around her waist. Ryuka's eyes went wide before she fainted, causing Mika to catch her and Joey stared at Yuuki with wide eyes as Yuuki turned bright red as she was released from the lip-lock kiss that she had just been in with the violet-crimson eyed teen. Said teen bent his head down so that his lips were close to Yuuki's ear and Yuuki tensed up.

"The name's Yami, Little One and I hope to see you soon."The teen whispered/purred and Yuuki felt her eyes widened in fear. Joey suddenly snapped out of her shock and wrenched Yuuki out of the teen's grip and glared at him.

"Stay the fuck away from my sis, ya bastard!"Joey growled out."C'mon Mika, let's get Yuuki away from this bastard."

Joey then started to walk around Yami who smirked as he watched Joey drag Yuuki off with the other girl who easily lifted Ryuka into her arms and followed Joey. Yami's smirk just widened when Yuuki looked back at him and blushed when he winked at her and looked away.

"Yuuki, huh? Cute."Yami said and chuckled as he walked off to find Bakura and Marik.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

 **Class Time**

Everyone's head snapped towards the door when someone opened the door and they watched as the principal walked in with the Muto Children behind him.

"Mrs Smith, these are the new students. I'm sorry that we kept you waiting but Miss Banni fainted on her way towards the office and they refuse to tell me what happened."Mrs Smith just nodded and smiled at the girls who smiled back at her.

"Alright, thank you sir."Mrs Smith said and the principal nodded to the girls before walking out of the class."Please, why don't you introduce yourselves."The girls nodded before looking at everyone.

"Hey, the name's Muto Joesphine Wendi, I'm sixteen and you can call me Joey or Joe, don't really care as long as it ain't Wendi or Joesphine."Joey said and everyone nodded before Mika went next.

"Muto Mika Isami, age fifteen. Just call me Mika but if call me Isami, I'll slit your throat, got it?"Mika asked, eyes turning a darker colour of dark purple and everyone nodded fearfully.

"Don't mind Isami. I'm Muto Ryuka Bunni and I'm fifteen. You can call me Ryuka or Ruka."Ryuka said, smiling softly before they turned to the last girl of the group.

"Muto Yuuki Heba. please don't call me Heba, Yuuki is just fine and I'm fifteen as well as my sisters."Yuuki said and smiled innocently at everyone making some of the girls coo while boys started to whisper about how cute they all are.

"Any questions?"A hand shot up and Mrs Smith smiled."Yes, Mr Sennen?"

"Where are you four from and I was wondering if I could show Yuuki-chan around the school."Yuuki froze at that voice and her eyes went wide as she stared at Yami who smiled at her.

"Of course you can show Yuuki around after class, Mr Sennen and maybe you could get your brother's and cousin to help her sisters. And what an excellent question."

"We're f-f-from Egypt..."Yuuki squeaked out and looked down at her feet.

"But we moved her to Domino to stay with our Grandfather."Mika said, glaring at Yami who just played innocent.

"How lovely."One of the girls said."I've always wanted to go to Egypt. What's it like there and no offence or anything but Yuuki-chan, Ryuka-chan, you two don't really look like you're Egyptian with such pale skin."

"Oh ahaha!"Yuuki said, scratching her cheek and smiled."That's ok, we get that a lot, Ruka and I have our mother's feature's. She was Japanese while our father was Egyptian."Everyone oh'ed and smiled in understanding.

"And Egypt is very hot! I could never stand the heat and neither could Yuuki with our skin, we got sun burnt very easily so we had to keep ourselves covered up while Joey and Mika didn't have to."Ryuka said and shook her head.


End file.
